Lucky Bites
by Sunken Stars
Summary: A collection of cute, little moments in the lives of Lucky Star characters. / Basically the manga/anime in written form.
1. Chapter 1

Konata felt like she wanted to fall fast asleep, but what else was new? She watched the door as, one by one, students started to pour into the classroom, sitting at their assigned desks. Ms. Kuroi was late. Again.

But then, that's why most students arrived late themselves. To give her time to show up. Konata sighed as Tsukasa took her spot at the desk next to hers.

"Hey, Tsukasa, do you ever get in the shower and find that you can't get out?" Konata asked, staring off into the distance.

Tsukasa glanced over at her as she dug out a pencil and notepad for taking notes. "What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Like, do you get in the shower, and say, once you turn on the hot water, realize it feels really good? So good that you don't want to get out, I mean."

Konata burrowed her head into her arm as she laid it down on her desk, feeling her eyes droop just a bit.

"Now that you mention it," Tsukasa started, looking up at the ceiling, "that does happen to me sometimes. But it's all just a matter of self-control, isn't it? Like sweets. Once you have one you really want more, but you have to know when to stop."

Konata hummed, seemingly thinking about it more than she probably should have been. "I suppose." She suddenly raised her head up as Miyuki walked by her to sit at the desk positioned in front of hers. "Oh! Miyuki, what about you? Do you ever have trouble getting out of the shower?"

Tsukasa turned to focus on Miyuki, the pink haired girl putting a finger to her chin in thought as she sat down. It was a physical habit of hers that just seemed to fit so well. She pushed her glasses up and smiled sheepishly, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I hate to admit it," Miyuki said with a slight blush, "but the only reason I'm this late is because I spent an extra ten minutes in the shower this morning."

Konata felt her heart explode just from the simple hand gestures. _"That really isn't fair!"_ she thought.

"It does make sense," Miyuki continued, "when you're warm you're more susceptible to being lazy, so of course when you take a warm shower you'll feel like falling asleep; or at the very least not getting out."

Tsukasa and Konata nodded as Ms. Kuroi barged into class, fixing her tie and trying to appear as professional as possible. Though her hair was a mess.

"Sorry I'm so late," she said, "I woke up late and then I just couldn't get out of the shower for some reason."

Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki sweat dropped as Ms. Kuroi rubbed the back of her head, sorry that she didn't have a better excuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Heat. The heat was the first thing Kagami noticed upon waking up. It had been so hot lately that she hadn't been wanting to do anything other than lie in bed and groan as her back stuck to her sheets, the only thing stopping her from doing that was the knowledge that she couldn't. She couldn't do nothing; then she'd just be as bad Konata.

She laughed a little at the fact that it was pure spite that was forcing her along.

She pushed herself up using her arms, letting out a soft groan at the feeling of her sweaty skin leaving the moist bedding and relishing in the sudden feeling of air blasting at her skin as she threw off her blanket. It didn't last long, however, and she let out an audible moan of disappointment as the cool immediately dissipated and the heat returned to prominence.

"When will your cruel reign of terror end, summer?" she said to herself quietly, getting out of bed and stretching. The short trip from her room to the bathroom was made longer by the lethargic feeling in her bones. They just didn't want to move and she found herself taking short little breaks, leaning against the wall for support.

When finally she did make it to the bathroom, it was all too sweet a victory. She stripped down and took a quick shower, brushed her teeth while thinking about how weird it was to immediately eat breakfast afterward, and got dressed in casual clothing for lounging around the house.

For once she just didn't feel like going out, maybe she would later but she was content with spending the day indoors.

She sat down at the kitchen table and licked her lips, looking down at the delicious food her parents had prepared for her. "Itadakimasu!"

After eating she went straight up to her room, getting started on her homework. By the time she was done it was almost twelve o'clock and she was flicking through her textbook brainlessly, reflecting on her morning. She sighed upon realizing that, like always, she had spent it alone. Long gone were the days of her twin sister waking up with her and going about her daily routine alongside her.

She closed her textbook with slight force and rose up from her desk, wiping some sweat from her brow as she decided it was time to fulfill her daily duty to wake Tsukasa up.

She knocked on the door softly, hoping that it would be enough. Of course, it wasn't. She sighed as she opened up the door and slowly moved to sit on the edge of Tsukasa's mattress, placing her hand on the lump underneath the covers.

The lump wiggled slightly and moaned, and Kagami felt her heartbeat grow faster at the adorable display. She carefully peeled back the covers and Tsukasa groaned at the sudden intrusion of the light.

"Sis, it's time to wake up," Kagami whispered softly. Tsukasa yawned and sat up, wiping her eyes and looking at her sister as if she had just disturbed the greatest dream ever.

"What time is it?" she asked, stretching and wiping some drool from the corners of her mouth. "It feels late."

"That's because it's twelve-thirty," Kagami replied, holding in a laugh at Tsukasa's surprised expression. She couldn't hold it forever, however, as Tsukasa jumped out of bed in a blind panic, rushing to the bathroom with a small little 'eep.'

The look on Tsukasa's face had officially made Kagami's day.

Kagami got off of her bed and followed her to the bathroom, standing outside the open door as she quickly brushed her teeth while struggling to throw off the top she slept in. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked Kagami urgently; the toothbrush was still in her mouth, though, so it just came out as an odd gurgle. Kagami understood her regardless.

"Everyone in the house knows it's pointless to wake you up because you just end up falling back asleep after it's all said and done."

Tsukasa just continued brushing her teeth, but now there was an extra urgency behind it. As if she wanted to hurry along with her routine just to prove her sister wrong. Kagami sent her a knowing smile, and Tsukasa froze, sending her a blank look back.

Tsukasa had fallen right into her trap.

* * *

Konata stared at the manga she was holding in her hands as if she were contemplating the universe, biting her lip as she narrowed her eyes at its somewhat lewd cover art. The girl on the cover looked no older than her, and Konata wouldn't be too surprised if she were younger. After all, the manga wasn't age restricted, so the knowledge that its pages contained little more than just fanservice was assured.

Still, as interesting as it looked there was a risk in buying it. She wasn't familiar with the series at all, and the six hundred yen asking price, though normal, wasn't something she was so willing to give to a series she didn't already know about.

She did know the series was serialized in a magazine she no longer read, having moved on to bigger and better publications as her tastes grew and changed. _But_ she also knew that everyone was talking about the series on the spoiler free forums she frequented, and they all said it was totally worth getting into.

Normally she trusted them, after all, they had never before done her wrong with suggestions; ultimately it was the connection to the magazine it was associated with that was holding her back. She remembered how she never really found the majority of the serialized content to be all that entertaining.

 _But then again,_ this was _way_ after she stopped reading. Perhaps the magazine had improved in quality since then? She continued to stare at the manga intensely until she was brought back into the real world with a gentle nudge.

"Excuse me, miss," said a man that clearly worked at the store, "you've been staring at that for quite a long time. Is something wrong?"

Konata blinked and then looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall nearby. She felt her entire body go stiff as she saw that she had been staring at the manga for at least forty minutes trying to make a decision.

* * *

Konata stretched and yawned as Kagami and Tsukasa leaned forward.

"Well," started Kagami, "what happened next?"

Konata's usual relaxed smile seemed to grow as she leaned back on her hands. "In the end, I just bought the manga, I realized I was late and dad would be worried if I didn't rush home so I made the decision without even really thinking." She scratched at her cheek, doing a small but rather spot on impression of her dad. "I guess you could say it was fate that I bought it."

Kagami looked away. "Is that how you justify it?"


End file.
